The Childhood Adventures of a Young Tony Stark
by DreamingImagination
Summary: This is a series of one-shots, pre Iron Man and pre CEO Tony even. Have you ever wondered how Tony, Pepper and Rhodey were like as kids? The order to these one-shots might not always make sense, really its just a collection of memories. Pepperony :
1. An Heir to the Throne

**This is the first in this series of one-shots that I'm doing about Tony's childhood! Yes, I'm still writting my other fan fiction, but I really wanted to do this as well! So please enjoy! The order in these one-shots might not always make sense so just pay attention to the beginning date. Yes, sometimes it will be story-esk, but mostly its a collection of memories! Tell me what you think! Disclaimer: Do not own the Iron Man....:(**

* * *

_The year was 1974…_

A young couple, Howard and Maria Stark, cuddled together on the living room couch of their ridiculously large sized mansion. It had been in the news for months now…almost nine months to be exact. It was all over the media and beyond that Maria Stark, the wife of the world famous weapons manufacturer and CEO of Stark Industries, Howard Stark was pregnant. There was now to be an heir or heiress to the weapons manufacturing throne.

The couple was in a panic, even though from the outside point of view it didn't seem that way. Their worries were that Mrs. Stark was due any day now and the soon to be parents had neglected to chose a name. They didn't even know the _gender_ of their child.

Speaking of which, the gender issue connected to why the Stark's had put off the name conversation. Howard wanted their baby to be a boy. He wanted a son to be able to invent with, he wanted his own little protégée. He wanted someone who would be interested in creating weapons to save their country just as he was. He wouldn't mind a girl, it's just that a boy was of more interest to him.

Maria on the other hand, was not having it. She _had_ to have a girl, no exception. Mrs. Stark had referred to her baby bump over these last few months as a 'she'…the soon to be mother claimed that she sensed it was a little girl. She wanted someone to dress up in little dresses, bring to dance and cheerleading classes, teach all her secret recipes to, and to have girl talks every now and then. Her daughter _would_ learn how to invent if she wanted to, but it wasn't a necessity.

Therefore, the two had managed to forego the arguments of what names to pick so the gender issue would not come about. They both had pretty set opinions, so naming would be difficult.

"How about Julia…" Maria whispered softly as her husband rubbed her bump lovingly and kissed the top of her forehead. He chuckled. This was the first time names have ever been brought up, it was surprising.

"It's a pretty name." Howard began. "But, since this is _our son_, his name should be Howard Jr."

"_Never_ would I have him be a Jr." Maria shook her head. "Besides, it's a gi- oh god." Maria's tone sounded anxious all of a sudden. Her calm and relaxed attitude suddenly tensed and her soft smile quickly dropped to a frown. She looked as if a sudden pain had taken over her whole body. It was a realization.

"What's wrong?"

"My water broke." Maria breathed in heavily. "It's coming."

_At the hospital…_

"One more push, Mrs. Stark." The nurse said with confidence. "We can see your baby's head!"

Howard clenched onto his wife's hand with a stronger grasp. She seemed like she was in the most pain she ever felt in a long time. How he wished he could stop it…how he wished the baby would finally come.

"Come on Maria." He encouraged her, kissing her hot and sweaty forehead. "Almost there."

Wincing, screaming, Mrs. Stark gave it one last effort. Out the baby came…it was over. And there _he_ was.

"It's a boy." The nurse said triumphantly, cleaning off the newborn son.

Maria remained shocked for a second, disappointed at what the nurse had said, but then was overcome with eternal love and yearning for her new born son. The urge for a girl was completely forgotten and she couldn't imagine anything other than her little boy. The magic of parenthood took hold.

Maria smiled up at her husband, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. He smiled back at her…they were parents.

"Mr. Stark would you like to hold your son?" One of the nurses asked. Howard was still speechless, so he just nodded in agreement. The nurse handed him his baby…and he was beautiful.

The small fuzz of hair that the baby's head possessed was definitely the color and texture of Howard's, a dark brown, almost black. His face shape was the one of Maria's however. Unfortunately, his eyes were closed. Howard then passed their son to his wife. She looked down at the baby with more love and devotion than anything. Then, a name stuck out at her, one that seemed to fit her son.

"…Anthony…" She whispered, marveling at the sight of her child. "I like the name Anthony…"

"So do I…" Howard whispered also. "Anthony…Edward Stark…"

She grinned. "Our little Tony Stark…"


	2. A New Friend

**Here's my take on this...I figure that Tony is 34 when he makes the Iron Man suit (in 2008). I know it's probably not correct, but here Pepper is only one year younger than Tony and in the same grade as him. Also, Rhodey is three years older than Tony here. There is indeed reason for that, which I have planned. So enjoy! Pepperony all the way!! Disclaimer: No, Iron Man is sadly not mine.... :(**

* * *

_The year was 1979…_

"Mommy, what if the other kids don't like me?" A small, 4 year old girl looked up at her mother and frowned. The little girl held onto her mother's hand quite tightly as they neared towards the entrance to the preschool. The family had just moved from New York to Malibu, California due to the father getting a job promotion.

"I'm sure they'll love you, honey." The mother assured. "Just be yourself, Virginia." The mother knelt down to face her daughter. She embraced the little girl and gave her a kiss goodbye. It would be her first time away at school and not at home. The mother couldn't help thinking how fast time could fly.

But little Virginia had refused to let go of her mother's hand. "Honey, you have to go to school now."

"But I don't want to! I want you to come!" Tears streamed down young Virginia's face and she began to whine. Other kids had began filing into the school, walking around the mother and daughter who were in the middle of the walk way.

Through Virginia's tears she noticed the other children without their parents going in, staring at her. She didn't like being looked at that way, it made her feel bad. Then, when a little boy with messy dark brown almost jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes walked by Virginia, noticed her crying, and grinned, finding her sadness funny, she burst out bawling.

"Virginia, stop it. I will be back soon." The mother said to her daughter sternly. "Go make some new friends. Please calm down." The mother embraced the preschooler, rubbing her back. After a minute, Virginia had stopped her crying and had calmed down.

"I-I think I can go in now, mommy." The little girl managed a small timid smile which complimented her baby blue eyes and long wavy red hair nicely. She had been described by many in her parents workplaces as the cutest little girl they had ever seen.

"I think you can go too, honey. I love you." The mother gave her daughter one last kiss before her daughter entered the preschool.

Poor Virginia! The little girl was so shy that it was hard for her to keep up with the other kids in her class. Virginia found that either the little girl or boy she was talking to was too energetic and outgoing for her to play with or they had seen her crying outside of the school and made fun of her for it.

Virginia sat there at the corner table, coloring in a horse from one of the coloring books by herself. Once she had finished her coloring project, she decided to sit there and watch the other kids play.

She noticed some girls playing tag, a bunch of boys tackling each other, a girl and a boy playing with legos, ...and _that_ boy.

She saw the boy who had smiled at her crying earlier playing in the opposite corner of the room with blocks alone. Virginia stared at him, she was mad at him for making fun of her. She then did something very unlike herself; she walked over to where the boy played to confront him.

"You were making fun of me. Why?" Virginia asked the boy who was still preoccupied with his blocks and building.

The little boy turned around, startled. "Oh. It's you." He grinned at Virginia. "I made fun of you because you were crying."

"Well that's not very nice." Virginia said, hurt.

"You're right. It's not." The little boy laughed turning back to his blocks."Do you want to help me build?"

"…What?" Virginia was very confused at this. "I thought you didn't like me."

"Nope. I don't know you yet. So I don't know if I like you or not." The little boy shrugged. "I was _only_ being mean to you, anyways. I never said that I didn't _like_ you."

"Oh." Virginia responded, still not fully understanding what he meant. "I guess I'll play with you then." She sat down next to the little boy who she now considered a new friend.

"Cool." The little boy grinned as she sat down next to her. "I'm Tony. Tony Stark. My parents are famous. What's your name?"

"Uhh…" The little girl stuttered, taken aback by his use of last name. "I'm Virginia. Virginia Potts. I don't think my parents are famous though."

"I don't think so either, Potts. _I _never heard of you." Tony shrugged.

"Hey! My name's Virginia! Potts is my _last name_!" The little girl exclaimed. "How are _your parents_ famous anyways? I've never heard of _you _either." She pouted, picking up a blue block.

"I know. I don't like the name 'Virginia' so I'm calling you by your last name until I make up a nickname for you." Tony shrugged once again. "You've probably not heard of my mom and dad because they're famous mostly to adults. They make weapons and I will too someday. I built an engine by myself last year, I was four then. I'm five now. Potts, how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm four." Virginia responded. "What exactly is an engine and why don't you like my name?" She was offended.

"An engine is the thing that makes cars move. That's as easy as I can explain it." Tony laughed grabbing a red block and adding it to the tower. "I don't know why I don't like your name. I just don't." He smiled.

"Well that's mean." Virginia pouted.

"Not really, Potts. I'm telling the truth." He said standing up. "There's food over there. Come with me." Tony reached his hand towards his new friend to help her up. Virginia took his hand a little reluctantly, but she felt that Tony was her friend now whom she trusted. When Virginia stood up, she realized that Tony was a lot shorter than she was. She was _always_ tall for her age, but he was _really_ short.

"Wow. You're _tall._" Tony exclaimed, looking up at his new friend. He grabbed Virginia's hand again, quickly forgetting the height difference, and dragged her to the snack table. "Alright, coming through, coming through." Tony pushed through the rest of the kids surrounding the snack table, all of them unwillingly letting the boy and the girl through.

"That wasn't very nice, Tony." Virginia scolded her friend when they got their snacks and sat down at their own table to eat them.

"Well, they let us by didn't they?" Tony shrugged from across the table from Virginia. All of a sudden, Tony squinted at Virginia's face and inched in closer and closer to her.

"You know, Potts." Tony began, still up close. "You have freckles…but they look like there's flakes of…uhhh…pepper on your face." Tony laughed. "Yeah! It looks like pepper! You know what pepper is right?"

"No…" Virginia responded, a little scared that Tony was right in her face like this.

Tony sighed. "Okay…you know those little black things that your mom sometimes sprinkles on your macaroni and cheese? _That's_ pepper."

"Ohhhh…" Virginia understood.

"Yep." Tony grinned."You know what? I like the sound of 'pepper'. That'll be your nickname."

"_Pepper?_" Virginia giggled at the sound of it.

"Yep, that's your nickname, Potts." Tony laughed. "Or should I say Pepper? Pepper Potts."

* * *

_L__ater on…_

The preschool day was now over. Both the young Pepper Potts and Tony Stark were devastated that they had to leave. Pepper and Tony had found that they were inseparable…best friends.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Pepper." Tony sighed as the two of them walked out of the school together. Virginia still grinned at the thought of being called by her new nickname.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Tony." Pepper sighed, saying goodbye to her first friend she ever had. She was already excited for school again the next day. Tony wanted to tell her how he built that engine. The two walked slowly back to their parents…and kept looking behind their shoulders as they neared farther and farther away from each other.

* * *

"How was school today, Tony?" Maria Stark asked her son when they both had climbed into the back of the limo. They were now headed over to Stark Industries where there was a big meeting going on. So Howard was a busy man today.

Maria knew that her son's friend, Rhodey would be there at the company as well. Rhodey's dad, who worked for Stark Industries was also involved in the meeting. Although, Mr. Rhodes wasn't exactly high ranking in his job, he was still a necessity to the business's continuing success. Naturally, Maria would bring Tony over there so the two could keep each other company, which was how they met in the first place. Despite the three year age difference, Rhodey being eight and Tony being five, the two couldn't be closer as friends.

"It was good." Tony answered. "I met this girl today. I really like her. Her name is Virginia Potts but I call her Pepper Potts." The little boy grinned up at his mother who laughed at her son's silliness.

"I hope you weren't mean to her, Tony." Maria laughed, but was actually considering this as something her son might do. She flinched at the thought. Tony was always one to speak his mind.

"No I wasn't." Tony leaned back in the car seat and looked out the window. Maria then noticed something…remembered something.

"Honey, what did you say her last name was again?" Maria asked her son.

"Potts." He said distractedly.

"Tony, Pepper's dad transferred to working over to our company, you know. He'll be at this meeting maybe." She told Tony, who still seemed distracted.

"That's good." He replied, still thinking about her.

* * *

"Hurry up, honey! I'm going to be late! You have to drop me off soon! Gotta look good for the boss!" Mr. Potts chuckled sitting in the front passenger's seat of the van. The Potts had two cars, but something was now disastrously wrong with the other one, therefore Mrs. Potts had to drive her husband to the big meeting soon.

"Alright! Just let Virginia get settled in the back!" Mrs. Potts replied from the driver's seat. "Are you ready to go?" The little girl nodded.

"Alright." Mrs. Potts pulled the car out of the parking lot. "How was your first day?"

"Good" Virginia grinned from ear to ear when she remembered her day. "I met this boy. He's my friend."

"See I told you you'd make friends!" Her mother exclaimed happily. "What's his name? Maybe we can invite him over sometime."

"Tony Stark." The two parents gasped from the front.

"Virginia, are you sure he wasn't joking?" Her father asked, in shock.

"No. Tony wouldn't lie about his name, daddy!" The little girl giggled in the back at her father. "He said he was famous."

"Exactly dear. He is _very_ famous." The dad exclaimed, trying to figure out how to describe fame to a four year old. "And your daddy is working for his daddy at their company now. That's where we're going."

"Yay! Do I get to see Tony?" Virginia cried happily from the back.

"Uhh…we'll see honey." The mother replied, quite doubtfully.


	3. Once Every Blue Moon

**Little follow up to the last one-shot that came to mind! :) Please do enjoy!! Thank you for all the great reviews!! I dedicate this to you guys!! Disclaimer: Do you think I ACTUALLY own Iron Man? Wow.**

* * *

_1979…The same fateful day that the young Tony and Pepper had met…_

"Hey Rhodey!" The five year old Tony Stark greeted his older friend, turning around from his sketch of a plan for a rocket he wanted to build. "Come see my sketch!"

"Hey Tony!" The eight year old Rhodes greeted his younger friend with some older authority within his voice. He walked over to the desk Tony was sitting at to look at the plans he was drawing out. "That's really cool. Are you gonna build it?"

"Of course, Rhodes. Why not?" Tony smirked up at his friend. "Do you wanna help me?"

"Sure! That sounds fun!" Rhodey pulled up a chair to Tony's desk.

The two were on the top floor of the main office building of Stark Industries where the meeting was just about to begin. Howard Stark had placed a desk within his vast CEO office where his son could design anything he wished to keep him occupied during meetings such as these.

"I just have to finish the tail then we can ask my dad if we can go downstairs to the labs to build this thing." Tony grinned eagerly at the thought of his newest project.

"Umm…alright. I don't know the math stuff like you do, Tony." Rhodey looked over the five year olds shoulder at the extremely complex design. "So just tell me where to use the screw driver."

"You got it." Tony laughed, not understanding why everyone else in the world couldn't design inventions like _he_ could. "We'll, I'm done. Let's go Rhodey!" Tony eagerly got up out of his seat, his design in one hand and the collar of James Rhodes' shirt in the other, yanking him towards the door.

* * *

"Daddy! I want to see Tony!" The four year old Pepper cried as her dad stepped out of the car in the Stark Industries parking lot. "He's my friend!"

"Virginia, I'm sorry but you can't come!" Mr. Potts comforted her daughter through the car's open window, still highly doubtful that their four year old daughter knew Tony Stark, the child protégée of Howard Stark, the protector of the United States, ruler of the weapons industry, Mr. Pott's _employer_. "Errr…he might not be there sweetie." He smiled sheepishly at the now screaming and bawling little girl.

While poor little Pepper was too distracted by her disappointment in not being able to go into the company with her father, the two parents whispered to each other through the open front passenger's seat window.

"Honey, just take her in to see if he's there. Ask at the front desk. I'll wait out here with the car. It'll calm her down, I don't want her crying all the way home. You know how persistent she is." The mother whispered, eyeing her young daughter.

"Fine." Mr. Potts sighed, opening the van door to get Pepper out of her car seat. "I'll go ask. Come on Virginia." He unbuckled his daughter and lifted her out of the car. Pepper's expression became one of pure joy at the realization at what was going on. She took her father's hand willingly, the two walking side by side to the front doors of Stark Industries, Mr. Potts looking back to Mrs. Potts to throw her an uneasy glance.

The father and daughter duo approached the front desk.

"Umm…Hi." Mr. Potts nervously approached the young blonde secretary sitting at the desk smiling. She looked from the father down to the daughter and a confused look appeared on her face.

"…Can I help you?"She asked, thinking the two were lost.

"Err…yes. I have to be at the meeting about to take place with Mr. Stark and Mr. Stane." Mr. Potts held his Stark Industries idea out in front of him so the woman could verify. "And umm…my daughter was wondering if Mr. Stark's son would be here…" He paused and added sheepishly. "She apparently knows him."

"Sir, I can let _you_ in but-" She was cut off.

"Pepper!" An excited little boy with wide brown eyes and almost jet black hair jogged over to Mr. Potts's daughter. The father just stood there in awe that this little four year old girl was correct about something so unlikely to happen to an average human being. Little Virginia was able to meet one of the Starks before he had had the chance to, and he was an adult who _worked_ for _their_ company! And why had this little boy called her _Pepper?_

"Tony!" Virginia gasped, tugging at her father's shirt. "See! I _told_ you he was here!" The little girl giggled, letting go of her father and running to meet her friend.

A tall and older looking black boy carrying what looked to be a design approached the two. He was looking it over, deep in thought. "Umm…hey Tony..?" He looked up from the paper. "Oh-hi." He smiled noticing Pepper.

"Pepper, this is my friend, James Rhodes." Tony introduced the two. "Better known to me as Rhodey!" He grinned, then pointed to Pepper. "And Rhodes, this is Virginia Potts. I call her Pepper." Tony looked up to meet the eight year old's eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Rhodey." Pepper greeted shyly.

"You too." Rhodey grinned down at the little girl.

Mr. Potts, still flabbergasted and standing in the same spot, watching the young children's conversation with interest, suddenly looked at his watch.

I'm going to be late!" He swore silently within his mind as to not upset the still innocent kids before him. He ran over to his daughter, kneeling down to face her gaze. "Virginia honey, daddy's going to work now. Do you want me to bring you back to mommy or do you want to play with your friends?"

"Can I stay with Tony and Rhodey, daddy?" She pleaded, her amazingly blue pupils enlarging into puppy dog eyes. The father sighed, standing up.

"I guess so." He was already half jogging towards the elevator. "I'll call her on the way upstairs. Please, don't get into trouble, honey!" The heavy metal doors closed in front of him as he boarded the lift.

"You can help me and Rhodey build our rocket, then?" Tony looked pleased. He grabbed both Pepper and Rhodey by the hands leading them out of the office building and to the lab. "Great! Come on!"

* * *

Clinking, hammering, welding, and the sounds of the three friends' laughter could be heard by all the scientists throughout the lab building. These scientists just shook their heads, smiled to themselves and tried to reminisce as to how easy life must have been at such an age of innocence.

It was here, that faithful day within that lab, in which Tony, Pepper and Rhodey formed their everlasting allegiance; a true friendship that is as rare as the blue moon.

Tony stood at one of the lab tables, the diagram of the rocket flattened out on the surface before him and tried to explain to his friends what materials he would need. Pepper and Rhodey, listening somewhat intently (or as intently as children under 10 years can) to Tony's complex list would then frantically search around the room for what they perceived as being said object. Sometimes however, when they really didn't understand their genius friend, they would ask for an exact definition as to what the item was and looked like. Tony would raise his eyebrows, laugh and then explain.

While building the rocket, the trio gathered around the material filled table, allowing Tony to figure out all the complicated math and statistics needed inside his head. Tony was the ring leader of the project, telling his two friends where to screw and where to place certain pods and where to put the fuel. Mostly, the young genius built it; Pepper and Rhodey mostly just watched in amazement and then helped when they could, which was rarely.

Rhodey sometimes took to entertaining Pepper while Tony worked on the harder parts. The eight year old, being as tall as he was, was able to give young four year old Pepper piggy back rides around the lab and even took to playing catch with her when they found one of Tony's lost tennis balls under a tool container. Tony even joined in on the fun by throwing in some fun science facts about the phases of the moon every now and then, intruging both his friends.

After an incredible mere two hours, the trio marched outside, each helping to carry their new rocket to the parking lot to launch. The trio carefully set their project in the middle of the parking lot where there were no cars around. As soon as everything seemed in place, they backed up to a safe distance.

"Are you guys ready?" Tony laughed, pulling out the incredibly small control panel from his pants pocket.

"Yes!" Rhodey exclaimed triumphantly.

"Wait-" Pepper held out her hand to stop Tony from pressing the button. "Shouldn't we name it?"

_"Name it?_" The five year old Tony looked incredulously at her. "Where did you come up with _that_ idea, Potts?"

"I dunno." Pepper shrugged. "It just seems like we should."

"We should!" Rhodey grinned at the idea. "How about 'Speedy'?"

Both Tony and Pepper looked towards their friend with raised eyebrows.

"Nah. Bad idea, Rhodes." Tony shook his head. "How about 'Starblazer'?" Tony felt that his name would win.

"Hey…" Pepper thought for a second. "Tony…remember what you said about the blue moon? How it sometimes isn't always there?"

"Mhm" Tony murmured distractedly, stroking the control pad, still aiming for the name Starblazer.

"We should call it Blue Moon, then!" Pepper clapped happily.

"Why?" Tony was offended that his name didn't get chosen over hers. He didn't like the feeling of loosing.

"Because," Pepper grinned at Tony and Rhodey. "Getting good friends is hard to do." She began. "The blue moon is hard to find or see. Like good friends are hard to find, but are also a special thing to have."


	4. Marching Day

**Alrighty! Surgery is over and I'm good enough to write!! :D I shall be updating a lot in the next few days! As I said before, these aren't in any particular order, in fact they will skip around a lot depending on what year or what moment I think of that I want to write next. So please pay attention to the years! In this one, Tony is 15, Pepper is 14, and Rhodey and Happy are 18. This is very very very (I mean 'very') loosely based on an experience with my own personal Tony Stark. :) I was inspired by it a few weeks ago, and have been dying to write it since! So enjoy! Disclaimer: Don't own Iron Man.... :(**

* * *

_The year was 1989…_

"Virginia!" Mrs. Potts shouted from downstairs to her daughter. "Move it! They'll be here any minute! You're going to be late!"

"Alright mom!" A 14 year old Pepper responded. Usually, the teenager was ready on time for everything…heck she was sometimes all set to go places hours before just to be prepared, but not today. For one, it was just barely 6 AM, far too early for anyone under the age of 18 to get up and not complain, and secondly, the reason as to _why_ she was getting ready was somewhat upsetting.

Pepper finished putting on the rest of her makeup and quickly put her strawberry red hair up into a high ponytail. She sighed, looking at her appearance in her bathroom mirror; she was wearing a band marching uniform, suspenders and everything.

She swiftly went into her bedroom to grab both her marching hat and flute that sat idle in the closet for so long. Today was Los Angeles's annual St. Patrick's Day parade, in which Malibu's high school marching band had been asked to participate in as they do every year.

As a Freshman, Pepper didn't know what was coming to her. Rhodey, who was a Senior this year, had told both Pepper and Tony on numerous occasions to try to get a spot in the _middle_ of the marching formation. When Pepper had asked him why at lunch one day he responded, grinning, "Let's just say those drunks know how to party." Pepper had remembered groaning after that.

Pepper didn't even remember _why_ she joined the band in the first place…_ohhh wait_…she remembered…_Tony Stark._

Yes, that's right, Tony had forced her to join band with him in 5th grade. She remembered being in front of the sign ups out in front of the elementary school's office. She felt someone come up from behind her…

"So…you joining, Peps?" She turned around to see Tony grinning up at her. He'd always been very short for his age. You would think that someone of that size would be completely overpowered by everyone…not exactly…he basically _owned_ the school…and especially over the tallest girl in their class and his best friend…Pepper Potts.

"Oh…um." The nine year old girl was shocked at Tony's sudden appearance. "Not sure. Are you?"

"Yep." Tony sighed, getting in front of Pepper to sign the sheet. "You should, Pepper. You and me in band? Think of how _fun_ that would be!"

"Oh…_loads_" She responded sarcastically. Tony was her best friend, but he always had a knack for annoying Pepper at any opportunity in class. This was just an excuse to be able to whisper to Pepper more bathroom jokes, in which she would then be disgusted and emotionally scarred by.

Pepper didn't sign herself up…but _someone else_ had…in pen so the deed was done. Low and behold, the next day she came into school and went to look at the board…there was her name on the band list…in Stark's handwriting.

_"Tony…"_ She growled under her breath.

"You called?" A voice responded behind her, making her jump. Turning around, she realized it was the devil himself. "I'd thought I'd put your name down." He smirked. "You're playing the flute by the way. They sit right in front of the saxophone section."

"And what are _you_ playing?" Pepper sighed, although she already knew the answer.

"Sax." He grinned that grin that Pepper only received. He then turned around swiftly and walked away as not to face the wrath of Virginia Potts.

Fourteen year old Pepper sighed at the memory. _Oh Tony._ Somehow he had managed each year to convince her to stay in band, as much as she wanted to get out. Easy for Tony to say, he was _amazing_ at the alto sax. But, Pepper on the other hand…she never practiced. So…she wasn't the best at the flute.

"Honey! They're here!" Pepper's mom yelled from downstairs once again.

"Coming!" Pepper shook herself out of her trance and bolted down the stairs and out the door. "Bye mom!" She said in passing.

"Sorry I'm a little late." Pepper laughed nervously as she climbed into the back of the car with all her things; her flute, hat, lunch box, etc. It was a lot to carry.

"That's alright, Pepper." Mrs. Kaysen laughed from the driver's seat as the car pulled out of the driveway. "We understand. It's not a favorable situation." Tony's nickname had stuck. The only people who now called her 'Virginia' were her parents, and even _they_ pulled out the occasional usage of 'Pepper'.

_Tell me about it._ Pepper thought to herself.

"Hey Pepper!" Her friend, Riylee smiled next to her. "Are you ready for the big moment?"

"Oh…of _course._" Pepper said sarcastically, making the two girls laugh in response. "Are you?"

"Pfft. Can't wait." Riylee rolled her eyes, shifting her clarinet to a better position.

"These are the moments you're going to look back on girls." Mrs. Kaysen responded from the front seat.

"Sure mom. We'll see about that." Riylee laughed. She wasn't big on band either.

"What bus are you on?" Pepper then asked, changing the subject.

"Eh…bus 2 I think." Riylee shrugged. She then grinned. "Can I take a stab at whose bus _you're_ on?" She laughed.

"…yeah." Pepper responded with a weak smile. But it wasn't like that…Tony and her were _best friends_…for now at least. She couldn't deny that part of her did indeed have small feelings for him…she didn't want to admit it.

* * *

They were at the school in less than fifteen minutes. Riylee had rushed over to a group of other girls that she had sat with at lunch. Pepper slowly made her way to the side walk, struggling under the weight of all the things she was carrying.

"Need some help?" A voice laughed. She couldn't see the person through the mound of crap she was carrying, but she knew that voice well enough…

"I got it, Tony. It's fine." Pepper replied, still attempting to make it to the sidewalk.

"Right." Pepper heard the smirk in Tony's voice. "Here. I got it." Pepper felt some of the weight lift from her arms. She could see now. There was the 15 year old Tony, still shorter than her, now carrying over half of Pepper's things.

"Um…thanks." Pepper responded.

"Don't mention it." Tony already was ahead of her, walking towards the side walk. "Hurry up, Potts. The buses are loading." Pepper sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey where are you sitting?" Tony had gotten on the bus with all of Pepper's things. Pepper was right behind him.

"I'm in the seat right next to you, Tony." Pepper sighed, rolling her eyes. "_You_ were the one who signed me up for that seat, remember?" She laughed.

"Oh yeah." He grinned. "I forgot."

"Right…" Pepper rolled her eyes. Tony dumped the load into her seat and Pepper's bundle soon followed.

The two friends were the first ones on the bus. Other people then followed behind them, making it loud and crowded as everyone bustled around trying to find their seat. Some even through jealous glances at Pepper, longing to be the one with the famous best friend, like Tony Stark. Tony and Pepper sat opposite each other.

"You ready for today, Peps?" Tony grinned, facing inwards into the aisle…towards _her_.

"Nope." Pepper responded truthfully, laughing.

"Nah. It'll be fine." Tony assured her. Then he smirked. "Although, I hope you brought a weapon or something to fend off the drunks."

"Well…I have my flute." Pepper responded, smiling. "Does that count?"

"It won't last long." Tony scoffed. "_I _could have made you a much better defense mechanism than _that_." He pointed to her flute.

"Of course you could." Pepper shook her head. "Tony, I'm afraid this bus isn't big enough to fit your ego." She smiled.

"You're right." He laughed. "We're gonna need two."

"Or three." Pepper replied, smugly.

"Hey guys!" Rhodey was standing in the aisle, waiting for Tony to move over so he could sit in the seat. Tony just stood up, allowing him to climb in closest to the window. He rolled his eyes, clearly knowing why.

* * *

"You know Tony" Rhodey smirked. The bus was well into the journey to the parade. "You're _very_ prepubescent for 15." Rhodey always brought up Tony's size casually. The Senior loved to brag about his size and muscle structure to everyone. He looked more like a Senior in _college_ rather than in high school.

"_Thanks_ Rhodey." Tony rolled his eyes. What Rhodey had said was true. Tony was still one of the very shortest in their Freshman class. His voice frequency was still that high pitched tone that most twelve year olds had. Heck, he even _looked_ like a twelve year old due to his still childlike facial features.

"Anytime buddy." Rhodey smirked, jokingly ruffling Tony's hair, which was already unkempt enough. Rhodes knew exactly how to annoy his friend. Tony, feeling Rhodey's hand on his scalp, quickly reached up to bat away the eighteen year olds arm.

"'Anytime buddy' my ass." Tony replied, turning away from Pepper to face Rhodey, pointing a finger at his face. "One of these days, Rhodes. I swear to God, you're gonna get it." Tony then fake punched his friend, a grin playing on his face.

"The day you grow to be as tall as me, Stark, is the day we fight." Rhodey laughed.

"It's called a late bloomer, Rhodey." Tony patted his friend on the shoulder. "Look it up. My man hood is coming any _day_ now."

"Ew…" Pepper, who had been listening in on the conversation now wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Hello? Female over here! I don't want to hear that!"

The two boys turned around to face her. "Sorry, Peps." They smiled apologetically in unison.

She sighed. _Boys will be boys._

* * *

"Exactly, _how_ long have we been waiting again?" Pepper sighed, sitting cross legged on the pavement of the parking lot where all those involved in the parade waited to march.

Tony, who sat next to Pepper, rolled up the sleeve of his uniform to look at his watch. "Approximately, two hours." He remained fixated on its clock. "Exact time we've been waiting, two hours, sixteen minutes and thirty two seconds." He sighed.

"I wasn't looking for an exact time, Tony, but thanks." Pepper rolled her eyes, letting loose a small laugh.

"No problem." Tony grinned, his dark brown eyes sparkling. "Hey Happy? Put the drum down here. I want to sit on it."

"Tony!" Pepper scolded her friend, as Happy made his way through the surrounding crowd of fellow high school band geeks. Happy, like Rhodey was a Senior. Happy wasn't exactly tightly intertwined with the trio, but he would hang out with them on certain occasions. He placed the drum down next to the friend's circle.

"What?" Tony shrugged in response to Pepper's disapproving look. "It's not like I'm going to break it if I sit on it."

"He's too miniature to." Happy joined in on the conversation. Like Rhodey, he was a pretty mature looking Senior. He took Tony's original seat next to Pepper eagerly as Tony himself took usage of the drum. Tony gave Happy a questioning look and took mental note to watch the Senior's motives _very_ cautiously. Just as a friend or something more, no matter what the situation of the time was, Tony Stark _always_ saw Pepper Potts as _his girl._

"Exactly." Tony grinned, agreeing with Happy Hogan, shaking off his suspicious attitude quickly before anyone noticed.

"Ugh. I'm starving." Rhodey complained, groaning.

"Well, hey. If we're lucky, maybe our drunken friends will throw food at us while we walk." Tony sighed. "I'm bored."

"Hey Tony? Isn't that your dad?" Rhodey pointed to a man trying to weave through the sea of high school students. As he neared closer to the group, it was easy to see that it indeed was Howard Stark. It was clear that he was searching for someone.

"Yeah." Tony stood up to get a better view. "Dad! Hey! Over here!" He called, jumping up and down, trying to become visible despite his size. Howard noticed his son within the crowd, quickly making his way towards the group.

"How are we doing today, kids?" Howard Stark smiled as he approached the group. He was wearing one of his finest suits. Stark Industries, oddly had its own float in the parade this year. A lot of the team was marching; both Rhodey and Pepper's father's were.

"Just fine, dad." Tony took his seat back on the drum. "Bored out of our minds though."

"Oh" Howard Stark chuckled. "Well, it won't be long now. The float that's ahead of you just left."

"Good." Tony sighed.

"Howard!" A voice called from above the crowd. A man made his way through the high school students to get to Mr. Stark. The man was clearly balding, also dressed in a nice suit, and had a manner about him that was somewhat unsettling.

"Over here Obadiah!" Howard called back. Tony gave his father a disapproving look; he wasn't a big fan of Howard's best friend and business partner. Howard glared at his son, warning him not to act irrational. "Just saying 'hi' to my son and his friends."

"Ah. The whole crew is here!" Obadiah Stane laughed enthusiastically, coming up behind his friend. "How's it going guys? Haven't seen you kids hanging around the SI labs lately." The factor that annoyed Tony the most about Stane was his constant urge to talk to the trio as if they were babies, as if they didn't understand _anything_. An awkward silence followed, since all the teens were, maybe not _as_ weary of Stane as Tony, but still were cautious around the man.

It was Rhodey who spoke. "Um…good." Rhodey started slowly. "We've been hanging around my house for the past few days."

"Ah, I see." Obadiah grinned, patting his friend on the back. "Hope you're not doing anything drastic and growing up to become a big party goer like your father was, Anthony?"

"It's Tony." Tony said abruptly, feeling himself beginning to fume. He _hated_ being called by his full name. "And I don't think 'partying' is exactly in my forte yet, _Obi" _He stressed Stane's nickname that Tony had created from the time he knew how to talk. Tony knew how much his 'special' name annoyed the jerk.

"Right." Obadiah's cheap smile slightly faded as he stared at Tony, the only thing blocking his way to becoming future CEO, _his direct bloodline, his son_. He would remain only a business partner forever. "Well, looks like your troops are moving kids. Have fun." With that, Stane turned around and made his way through the crowd of band geeks now preparing to march.

"Tony, what don't you understand about _playing nice_?" Howard questioned sternly, shaking his head.

"Dad, what don't _you_ understand about your 'best friend' being a creep!" Tony retorted.

"_Tony…_" Howard sighed, clearly not having the energy at the time to deal with his forever strong headed son. "_Sometimes I just_…never mind. Just go have fun. We'll talk later." Mr. Stark turned around abruptly, following the same path that Stane had previously webbed through.

"You don't know when to just _shut up_ do you?" Pepper, once Mr. Stark was out of hearing range, reached over to hit Tony in the gut.

"Ouch!" Tony responded, leaning back on the drum so she couldn't strike him again. "Come on, Peps. You can't honestly tell me that there's something _likeable_ about that guy?"

"No, Tony. But, _sometimes_ we have to deal with people and situations we don't like. Unfortunately, this is clearly a concept you _clearly_ don't understand." Pepper retorted.

"I understand it fully. It's just with _that_ guy-"

"Tony, _that_ guy happens to be your father's business partner-"

"I don't care-"

"For the sake of SI and your father, you _should_ care-"

"It's not my problem-"

"Newsflash Tony _Stark_, someday, it _will_ be-"

"And the 'odd couple' is off bickering again, ladies and gentlemen!" Rhodes interjected, pretending to announce it to the world.

"_Rhodey!_" Tony and Pepper stopped their arguing to stare at their friend, not amused.

"Guys, seriously, it's true." Rhodey was chuckling to himself, but it was clear that he was somewhat serious. "You two argue like you're married or something."

"_What?_" Pepper responded nervously, trying to move as far away from Tony as possible.

"No we don't!" Tony ran his fingers through his messy black hair, it was clear he was a little panicked.

"Happy, what do _you _think?" Pepper turned to Hogan, who had been sitting idly by himself for the past few minutes. Pepper had brought him out of silence and into the disagreement. He looked around the circle of friends nervously, not knowing what to say. "Umm…" He laughed nervously.

"Happy…do tell." Tony replied, eyebrows raised.

"You guys…_sometimes_…kinda do seem like an old married couple…" Happy smiled apologetically at his two friends. "But _only_ sometimes…" Happy added quickly seeing the frustrated and flustered expressions that appeared on both Tony and Pepper's faces.

Suddenly a whistle blew above the crowd. "Alright band, time to march!" The band director's voice shouted. Everyone moved to their designated spots with their instruments ready. Tony and Pepper got up a little awkwardly, Rhodey with the satisfaction of weirding his friend's out, and Hogan finally knowing the true meaning of 'saved by the bell'…or better yet… 'saved by the _whistle_'.

* * *

The marching was a success; no one got attacked by a drunk. Despite having to walk five miles playing in boiling heat, it was actually a great day. Better yet, the march had made Pepper and Tony almost completely forget Rhodey's comment…_almost_. At least just enough to no longer be afraid to talk to each other.

On the bus ride home, Happy's seat had been taken over, so Rhodey agreed to let him sit in his seat. Clearly, Rhodey had a method.

"Oh here. I'll sit with you, Peps." Tony moved over to the empty spot in Pepper's seat when the situation occurred. Happy looked over at Pepper longingly; he was about to say something, but then decided against it.

The two talked to each other consistently on the bus ride home. Mostly, it was Tony making another one of his rude innuendos and Pepper trying to ignore them, but eventually burst out laughing unable to control herself. The conversation eventually became Tony talking about what kind of projects he was working on.

"It's a powerful missile, so hopefully someday Stark Industries will be able to use it." Tony, jokingly, lay down on the seat, his head resting in Pepper's lap. He completely fit within the seat; in fact, someone in passing most likely would have assumed, judging by Tony's size and high pitched vocal frequency that he was Pepper's little brother.

"You mean when _you_ take over Stark Industries?" Pepper looked down at her friend who was grinning up at her. All of Pepper's things sat idly under the seat.

"Yep." Tony smirked. He then became serious, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hey Pep?"

"Yeah?"  
"Have _you_ ever thought about what _you _wanted to do yet…after college and stuff of course?" Tony asked, looking up at her.

"Not really." Pepper sighed. "I honestly have no idea…I'm not fit for anything."

"Not true." Tony grinned, suddenly sitting up. "Now…_Ms. Potts_…what if I told you that you could be my P.A.?"

"Be your personal assistant? Really, Tony?" Pepper laughed.

"No, I'm being serious, Pep." Tony responded. "I mean, you already take care of my life 24/7 anyways." He shrugged.

"That's true." Pepper rolled her eyes at the thought of her usual morning phone call to her friend in order for him to wake up on time.

"So what do you say?" Tony asked.

"Tony…I don't know…that's so far away and-" Pepper stumbled for words, but was quickly interrupted.

"Now now…" Tony began, playfully wagging his finger in her face. "That's _Mr. Stark_ to you, Potts. Deal, then?" He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Fine, _Mr. Stark._ Deal. But, only because, you're my best friend, I don't have a current occupation in mind, and I don't think any old bimbo but me would know _exactly_ how to take care of you and your ego properly." Pepper shook on it, sighing as she did so. "And please, _promise_ me it won't be _that _formal."

"I promise." Tony paused, grinning wickedly out of the corner of his eye at her. "_Ms. Potts._"

"Ugh!" Pepper groaned, letting her head fall into Tony's very low shoulder in disgust. Tony just laughed, allowing her head to rest there. After a few minutes of silence, he looked down to find Pepper asleep, using _him_ as a pillow. He smiled.

Rhodey watched the whole scene from the seat opposite theirs. He shook his head at the sight of it. _The term 'married couple' as 'true fact' is going to apply to those two sooner than I thought it would._ Rhodey thought to himself, smiling.


	5. Goodbyes

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!!! I've been so so so so soooooo busy!!! I just had enough time to update this fan fiction!! Yes, I am STILL working dilligently (or as much as humanly possible in my very minute spare time) on the next chapter of Two Halves, but it SHALL be up here within the next few days!! Don't worry! I haven't given up! So please please stay in tune!!! Sorry again!!! :((( Please enjoy this however!!! I do not own the Iron Man!!!!**

* * *

_The end of the summer of 1989…_

"Howard, what Stark Industries needs is more improved weaponry at the moment. This will secure our place at the top…" Obadiah's occasional meeting rant droned on. Tony leaned up against the wall in one of the corners of the meeting room. His father, Mr. Stark, had always wanted him to listen in on some of the company meetings in order to prepare him to be the possible future CEO.

"Obadiah, what we have to do is…" Tony rolled his eyes as his dad began in on giving an ongoing argument as to what is the 'proper' thing for this company. Tony decided that this was his cue to make an exit. Slowly, carefully not to make too much of a distraction, the 15 year old boy (still short for his age) slipped out of the meeting room without anyone saying anything.

It stunk that Tony had to waste certain days each week of his summer inside a dark meeting room listening to boring chat on situations that he necessarily didn't care about. He wanted to be outside, with his friends, or inventing things; living life and being a kid. He didn't have much time left considering. And now the summer was gone…time to leave his childhood behind earlier than he thought possible. The worst thing of it all…breaking the news to his best friend.

Outside of Stark Industries it was a beautiful, California day, with not a cloud in the sky. It was the perfect moment for one to feel the love and accomplishments of life; for that's usually how those days make you feel. Yet, for Tony, he didn't give a shit about the weather. He was in the worst mood of his life.

How would he break it to Pepper that this was their last day together for a while? How could he tell her that he was leaving tomorrow…not to be back until the first vacation? How could he tell her that Rhodey and Happy weren't the only ones that would be missing from the lunch table on the first day…and every day after?

Tony sluggishly exited the main building to wait outside in the warm summer air to wait for Mr. Potts to arrive for work, no doubt bringing his daughter with him. Tony sat on the curb of the side walk. He loosened the tie of his much too big dress suit that his father made him wear for the days he went into observe. He took a pair of his trade mark shades out of his pant pocket, placing them over his eyes to prevent the blaze of the sun from completely blinding him.

After a few minutes, a familiar car pulled into the Stark Industries parking lot, pulling into its usual parking spot. Out of the car came Mr. Potts in his usual business clothing and his daughter, Pepper, wearing her signature smile that Tony loved so much.

"Young Mr. Stark." Mr. Potts held out his hand for Tony to shake. He took it in a firm grasp, as usual in these situations. Mr. Potts was only formal when at the company. Tony was like family to the Potts; he was so close to them that the parents allowed him to call them by their first names. "Hope the meeting sounds like it's going well." He chuckled, making his way toward the front door of the main building.

"Uh…yeah. It seems to be going…smoothly." Tony responded. Pepper, who took a place standing next to him, looked down at him full of doubt. Tony just shrugged. Luckily, Mr. Potts didn't look back at the two to catch Tony's uncertainty.

"You kids have fun!" Mr. Potts said before disappearing through the main entrance. With that, the two friends were alone.

"Since when did you ever once pay attention in these 'practice' meetings, Tony?" Pepper laughed as the two started in on a long walk around the perimeters of Stark Industries.

"Since never!" Tony scoffed, glad that he had a topic to distract him from the main issue at hand. "That was just a cover up to make it seem like I give a damn. Oh. And _thanks_ for backing me up by the way, Potts. It's been _ever so _great to know that _someone_ has my back when I need them." Tony nudged Pepper sarcastically.

"Hey! I _do_ have your back!" Pepper, responded, looking down at her friend, and pretending to be offended. "I'm just there for you in the proper and moral ways. Like not going into a meeting you _clearly_ didn't pay _any_ attention whatsoever to and then coming out and _lying_ to your father's employees about it!" Pepper sighed.

"It's just your dad, Peps. It's not like he would care!" Tony looked at Pepper, his eyebrows raised.

"No, he wouldn't." Pepper agreed. "But _your_ dad might."

"Very true." Tony sighed, looking up at the sky. "But I don't care, actually. Yeah, I wish someone else could be CEO for me."

Pepper, knowing what his pet peeves were and what his response would be replied smartly, "Stane?" She smirked as she saw Tony's body tense.

"When Hammer Industries _actually_ isn't just some big hoax will _that_ occur." Tony, in his still pre-pubescent high pitched voice stated with malice. Pepper found this rather amusing. _Stane…_

"Right." Pepper shook her head, dropping the subject. "Oh God, it's such a nice day out. We should get Rhodes and Happy to see if they want to go swimming again. It's one of the last days we can _do_ anything! I can't believe summer's almost over!"

"Yeah…" Tony sighed, removing his sunglasses, and looking at the ground. "Me neither…"

"Tony? Are you okay?" Pepper questioned. She knew something was up.

"Pepper, I…just come in here for a sec." Tony grabbed hold of her hand and lead her into the main lab at SI which they were currently beginning to walk by. He lead her to the hand rails surrounding the giant arc reactor in the center of the lab. Tony let go of her hand so he could lean up against the bar.

"I'm…skipping grades, Potts." Tony said solemnly, staring at the floor.

"…Well, that's okay, right? I mean, we'll still be in the same school, Tony." Pepper replied. Tony looked up at his friend with sad eyes. Pepper's heart began to beat faster. "…Won't we?"

Tony went back to staring at the floor. The two remained silent for what seemed like hours. Finally, Tony spoke. "I'm going to…M.I.T. with Rhodey…"

"You mean…to college?" Pepper gasped.

"…Yeah…" Tony sighed. "I leave…the day after tomorrow, Pep. I have to get all my stuff ready too…"

"So…this is our last day, then?" Pepper felt tears pooling in her eyes. She fought hard to fight them…she was going to be alone…without her very _best friend_…for the rest of high school.

Tony just nodded…

"Oh, Tony!" Pepper couldn't help herself from embracing her friend. She didn't care if she was crushing him due to her unusual tallness and his unnatural shortness. "I'm going to miss you _so_ much!"

"I'm going to miss you too, Peps…"


End file.
